Life as we know It
by aynstainxpenelope
Summary: Desirae is a normal girl, until she gets a dandy pair of wings and is called Daze. After getting rescued from one of the Schools by Max, she thinks that she can go home and everything is going to be fine again. It is, for a while-But then once again, her life is turned upside down. (OC story)
1. Chapter 1

I perched up in the tall pine tree like an owl. I was holding on for dear life, the erasers were running around the small forest I hid in, guns cocked and feet pounding on the damp floor of pine needles. God, how could going out for a walk to get some eggs and milk turn into this death hunt? Max had warned me about them, I remember them from the school. That long summer from the school…

My hands had turned clammy, I felt like I was going to fall off any given second. A breath, a move and I was a goner. They were getting closer, they would see me any time now, any time. I would snap open my wings and fly off this tree and out of this mess but there was one thing stopping me. I am terribly afraid of heights. What type of winged creature is afraid of heights you ask? Me.

I was startled by an eraser cooing "Little Daze… Where are you? I'm gonna find you…" That was Ari. His voiced pierced through the thick frost and fog like no other eraser. I blinked back tears, and I now realized that I could die, a horrible death. "Daze…" He called again.

Why would they want me? I'm not very valuable. They got me when I was 10, and injected the avian DNA in me. It was horrible. Every day I grew bigger, taller. The growing pains made me feel like I was being torn apart and I still get them. The white coats made me a human guinea pig; I was their big test to see if they could make a creature grow wings, grow anything in the middle of their life's. They did so many tests; I ran for miles on end, I almost died a couple times.

Asthma is a big problem I had until they injected the DNA. It was weird. It even gave me a special talent. I can calm anything down, control their emotions. Just a bit though. I can't control minds like Angel, just get them to stop screaming or shouting or to make them happy when they're sad.

A horrible thought entered my mind. Did they want me back at the school so I could help them with their little experiments? To get the test subjects to stop crying? To stop shouting for their family… No they couldn't get me back. They never will.

"Daze…" I looked down to the bottom of the tree. Ari was shaking the trunk with his huge wolf like paws. My fight or flight kicked in, I tore off my hoodie threw it to the ground. I forgot about my fear of heights and jumped off that tree and caught the wind in my wings. I prayed to god that he wouldn't fly after me. But that was a mistake. I had jinxed it and he gathered his crew and came after me.

I just pushed all my will power and went as fast as I could. I thought about my name, my nick-name, my friends, my family. When Max and the flock saved me. They saved my about a summer ago, I remember it like yesterday. I was in my cage and there was a lot of shouting and screaming, I went to the far back corner. I prayed for my life, and hoped that the white coats weren't fighting about me.

All if it stopped like magic and I relaxed. But then the door busted open and I about had a heart attack. Heavy thoughts flowed through my mind. What do they need me for? Are they going to put me through another test? But a girl came up to my cage. She had dark skin and dark hair. She called for another person. She was taller than me with light hair. She came to my cage and unlatched it. She held out her hand to me, but I was too afraid to take hold. "Don't worry I don't bite." I reached out towards her shakily. She pulled me up and we were out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I snapped out of my day dream and reality came back. I could hear Ari barking orders, wings flapping. Oh God what am I going to do? I thought. I decided I would dive bomb, the erasers can't do that. And then I would rub off my sent on a tree or something, or roll down a hill. Then I would go find Maxes house. It's really safe there.

The erasers were gaining and I decided it was time. I turned around to look at them. They were arguing about something, even Ari. I tucked in my wings and I dropped like a rock.

Scariest moment of my life. Felt like the tower of terror times one hundred, then I felt like I was plummeting to my death. I spread out my wings before I hit the ground, and then ran. I knew I was getting close to Maxes house.

Something from behind caught me off guard. There was a thump, and some random eraser was on the ground running after me. I kicked into hypermode and put all of my energy into being calm and running. The tied dream catcher in my hair really wasn't helping right now. Getting all in my mouth.

_ "Oh great"_ thought. I had started to wheeze, making it harder to breathe. _"Oh thanks asthma. I thought you were gone. But everybody needs a great surprise when they're running for their lives." _I was gasping for air now, practically whistling not breathing. It made me slow down the eraser trailing closer.

I felt hot pain. Blood trickled down the side of my head, the eraser had scraped me with its horrific claws. That's gonna leave a mark. I tried lifting my wings but I just couldn't. I was so scared. The eraser had scratched me, I was almost out of air. I could die any second. I felt so helpless.

But a miracle occurred. I spotted a clearing and it was downhill. I cut through the thick brush and trees and I was gone in a flash. I rolled down the hill and when I got to the bottom I could hear Ari yelling at that eraser that had let me get away. Again I wondered why I was so important.

I kept running. My vision was getting blurry and I felt spacey, light headed. And then I saw Maxes house hidden among the brush I took off the big pile of leaves covering the trap door. I knocked "help" in Morse code. I heard Iggy run down stairs and the last thing I remember was fainting in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry bout this chapter. I started writing this fanfic before I was finished with the MR series, so I'm not very good at portraying the characters. I'm embarrassed reading this myself /**

"Iggy what's the matter?" I ran down after him with Fang and the rest of the flock following me. I wondered why he ran down so fast. We'd been here for 3 years in this house without an eraser finding it, was there one on its way?

It was worse. We found Iggy by the steps with Daze limp in his arms. She had blood matted in her hair on the side of her head along with grass blades, her breath was barely there and she was bruised and battered.

I set her down on the table and turned on the light. There were three nasty gashes on the side of her head from where and eraser had got her. "Fang!" I practically shouted. "Get her breathing again!" He was the only one who knew mouth-to-mouth, we never really thought it was a useful skill, having gills and all. Until now.

Slowly Daze spluttered back to conciseness. She coughed up a storm as I cleaned the side of her face off. I looked at the wound better. It was a neutral wound, wouldn't take that long to heal, but I would leave a scar. "Nudge, can you get the surgical glue?" She turned to the pantry, we have a whole two shelves devoted to accidents like this.

She handed it to me. She had a scared look on her face, the look she gets when anyone she loves is hurt. Her and Daze are close friends, when we rescued her all they did was talk. But as annoying as they were, it was Nudges first real friend. That Nudge didn't have to say her name was Krystal, or that her parents were missionaries. They could just talk and talk.

I started gluing up the first gash, I was glad they had stopped bleeding. She could have bled to death too. I started on the second, the room was filled with a fog of tense feelings, and then I finished and it disappeared. I picked her up and put her on the couch with a blanket. The whole kitchen was quiet. "Okay everybody, nothing to see here." I waved them away. Fang and Iggy went back downstairs and Gazzy and Angel followed them.

"Max." Nudge asked. "Is Daze gonna be okay?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Of course, Sweetie." I smiled at her. "She just needs some rest."

"Okay, tell her I hope she feels better when she wakes up." Nudge went down to play wii with the rest of the flock. I knew Daze wouldn't wake up for awhile, after a run like that.

I sat on the lay-Z-boy across from the couch Daze was on. She looked peaceful, but distressed. If that made any sense.

I turned on the electric fire and made sure she was warm. I called for the flock quietly. They filed up the stairs and into the room.

"Whatta ya' want now?" Gazzy asked impatiently. "We just went back down stairs."

"She needs us for Daze." Angel added. "To keep her safe."

I nodded at her, smiling.

"Okay people, we have to watch over this house really well tonight. I know it's been a long time since we've been on guard, but an eraser could be snooping out this place right now. So we have watches tonight."

I looked at them and they all nodded.

"I will take first, Angel and Iggy will pair up for second, than Gazzy and Nudge, and then Fang will be last."

We bumped fists and they went back down stairs. Grabbing a book and a Rockstar from the fridge, I sat down and started reading. I kept on getting lost, because my mind was somewhere else.

Thinking about how the erasers wanted Daze, how they could be outside. Just waiting for the perfect moment to come snatch her up.

I also hoped Angel and Iggy could stay awake; it's been so long since we've stayed up looking out for each other. For the flock. Even though Daze is pretty new, she is still one of us, a person who we've trusted and loved. A person who takes care of us too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, this is embarrassing. I started writing this when I didn't know what to do. And I made Fang talk a lot. I'm serry ;-;**

I woke up to a bright light. I was more golden than white, I knew I was somewhere safe. But where was this safe?

"Am I in heaven?" I asked groggily. My voice was sharp and cracked. Like sand paper. "Am I dead?" I stirred in the soft blanket around me.

"No, I'm afraid not." Said a calm, dark voice. It melted into the air like shadows. I smiled to myself.

"Fang," I asked "Am I at your house?" I opened my eyes a little wider, trying to seek out his figure. It burned, I felt like I was a vampire in the Arizona desert.

"Yep." He answered.

My vision cleared up and I could make out him sitting on the chair across from me on his laptop. He was probably on his blog. "Anything I could do to make your day," He looked at his computer clock. "Your five a.m. better?"

I giggled. "This may sound stupid, but I would kill for a Popsicle."

He got off the couch and fist bumped me. "So," He said walking to the freezer. "How did you get into that mess? With the Erasers." He came over and gave me the cherry popsicle.

"Well," I said in between bites. "I went out for some groceries, and I cut through the small forest, just to get there faster." Blood rushed to my face. "And the next think I knew, I was hiding up in a tree from Ari and some other erasers."

He'd noticed my bright red cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed." He closed his laptop. "We got, well we used to, get into that trouble all the time." He smiled his rare smile. "But your safe here."

"I know, but it was a stupid mistake going through there." I finished off the popsicle.

He went to the freezer and tossed me another. "I don't want to make you feel bad but, they would've found you one way or another."

I frowned. Then remembered why I'd went out in the first place. "Dad!" I exclaimed and stood up. Then fell back down. My whole body was sore, and my head hurt like hell. "Is my dad okay?" I asked weakly.

"Of course." Fang looked at me with kind eyes. "Max called and explained what happened. And told her that you have to stay here, for at least a week."

"A week! But what about school! And my other friends?!" I felt so weak and dumb; I had gotten myself in to another sticky situation from not being on guard. I was just walking, being a space captain, not noticing people trailing behind me.

After all, that's how I got my nick-name. Being a space cadet. Not exactly though. When Max asked my name and age, I was so shaken up I couldn't even talk properly. My name is Desiree, but all she heard was Dez. But It sounded like Daze, apparently. And then me, being all in my own world, all of the time, the name caught on.

"Your dad will call you in sick; you will just have to hang with us for awhile. We're good friends right?" He ruffled the thick dark-brown hair on my head.

"Well of course, I love you guys." I sat up straight and smiled. "I love you guys a lot."

"We love you too." He grabbed a blanket and sat back down on the couch. "So, how's your flying?" He asked.

Heat rose to my face. "Um, well…" I gulped. "I don't really fly much… at all." Fang gave me a quizzical look.

"You don't fly?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You have wings, right?"

"Well yeah…" My palms got sweaty. "I, uh… I'm afraid of heights." I could practically feel the heat radiating off my face.

"Daze, you're kidding. Right?"

Well that sure made me feel good. "Um no…"

We stared at each other in silence for a few moments until he said, "Well how'd you get so far so fast?"

"Fight or flight." It was a simple answer. Adrenaline pumping can make you not even feel pain.

"Well," He said. "We're gonna teach you how to really fly today. Pull out your wings."

"They're really full."

I blushed. "Yeah…" I knew they were thick because I didn't fly much. No air to blow them off.

He came over and looked up closer. He smiled at me. The rare crooked one. "You're gonna do great today."

I really like Fang. Not in a crush way, but like a big brother. Same with Iggy and its fun to have Gazzy here too, he's like a little brother. And Nudge and I are close as sisters, I mean we practically are. Max is always there for me too, and it's probably nice to have a girl about her age around. We're only a year apart.

And then Angel and I have a special connection, I think it has to do with our gifts. We don't really talk much, but we're just really close.

"Want anything else?" Fang looked at me.

"Some T.V?" I asked him. I was starting to get tired again.

"Sure." Fang tossed me through the remote and I sat on the floor. I flipped through the channels, and finally found a movie._ Pirates of the Caribbean_. It was weird to find a good movie this time in the morning. Maybe it was on just for me.


End file.
